Vriska Serket (Home's Bizarre Gathering)
|-|Vriska Serket= |-|Dungeon Master= |-|Dungeon Master Requiem= Summary Vriska Serket is a main character from Home's Bizarre Gathering. TOD gave her the stand arrow as a love gift, but Vriska rejected his love but took the arrow, unlocking her stand; Dungeon Master. TOD and Vriska eventually become "Partners in Crime", commiting various crimes against both good and evil. Later in the series, when Vriska manages to achieve the Requiem Arrow, she upgrades her stand to Dungeon Master Requiem Personality A lot like her canon original self, Vriska is ambitious, arrogant, and glory seeking. However, deep down inside, she cares about her friends. Personal Statistics Alignment Chaotic Neutral Birthplace: Alternia Weight: 225 lbs. Height: 5 feet, 9 inches Likes: Flarping, Exploiting, Treasure hunting, TOD (Kinda) Dislikes: TOD (Formally), Meddling Eye Color: Black Pupils, Orange Eyes Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Exploiting the minds of the weak, breaking rules Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Theme: Superego Combat Statistics Tier At least High 4-C. High 4-C with Dungeon Master | At least 1-C with Dungeon Master Requiem Name: Vriska Serket Origin: Home's Bizarre Gathering Gender: Female Age: 22 years old Classification: Troll, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Vriska Serket=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can make others fall asleep with her psychic powers), Acausality (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Probability Manipulation (Can steal luck from others and use it to her own advantage), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; can't die as long as her death isn't "Just" or "Heroic"), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Reading, Enhanced Precision, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All mid and highbloods can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream), Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation |-|Dungeon Master=All previous powers, Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Size Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Probability Manipulation |-|Dungeon Master Requiem=All of The Scourge's abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality (Type 5), Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (Can make opponents die the same fate over and over), Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Possession, Durability Negation, Physics Manipulation, Nigh-Invulnerability, Precognition, Resurrection (Revied TOD and Surv while undoing Eternity Served Cold's effects, Extreme Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Superior to her canon self). Large Star level with Dungeon Master (Can keep up Terezi's Judge). Can ignore durability through a variety of ways | At least Complex Multiverse level with Dungeon Master (Killed Nicol Bolas. Undid Eternity Served Cold effects). Can ignore durability through a variety of ways Speed: FTL+ with Massively FTL+ reaction speeds. Massively FTL+ with Dungeon Master | Immeasurable with Dungeon Master Requiem Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star level. Large Star level with Dungeon Master | At least Complex Multiverse level with Dungeon Master Requiem Durability: Large Star level. Large Star level with Dungeon Master. Immortality makes her hard to kill | At least Multiversal+ (Survived many attacks from Nicol Bolas and Eternity Served Cold). At least Complex Multiverse level with Dungeon Master Requiem (Survived the Multiversal reset) Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar Class | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: 8 d8s, Dungeon Master | Dungeon Master Requiem Intelligence: Genius, can plan long term plans with high complexity Weaknesses: Arrogance and emontional Notable Attacks / Techniques *'Dungeon Master': Vriska's Stand, Dungeon Master is a humanoid stand that looks like her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. It is a close ranged stand, equipped with a blue sword **'Luck Stealing': Dungeon Master ability, The Scourge steals like, making the opponent more unlucky and Vriska more luck *'Dungeon Master Requiem': The Upgraded stand of The Scourge, Dungeon Master is a humanoid stand that looks like Emeria, or the human form of Emrakul. It has two swords and a pair of wings **'Infinite Death Sequence': Dungeon Master's ability, it puts the opponent in a "death sequence", which is a set up fate. The fate can repeat itself over and over. For example, waking up from a bad dream of you dying from getting ran over in the car in the morning when walking outside, then you walking outside then getting killed by a car, you wake up, etc. **'Negation': Dungeon Master can see into the future, and can "take initiative". If Dungeon Master Requiem wants to, it can cancel the action, making it never happen Key: Base | Requiem Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Home's Bizarre Gathering Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Tier 4 Category:Homestuck Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sleep Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Body Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Physics Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 1